darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Criminal Court
Intergalactic Criminal Court - History Where'd your faction come from? Anything of historical importance to know? Proposed Treaty 1. The Court shall have jurisdiction in respect of war crimes in particular when committed as part of a plan or policy or as part of a large-scale commission of such crimes. 2. For the purpose of this Statute, "war crimes" means: :A. Taking of hostages, except as part of a hostage exchange to ensure good faith bargaining :B. Intentionally directing attacks against the civilian population as such or against individual civilians not taking direct part in hostilities; :C. Intentionally directing attacks against civilian objects, that is, objects which are not military objectives; :D. Intentionally directing attacks against personnel, installations, material, units or vehicles involved in a humanitarian assistance or peacekeeping mission. :E. Intentionally launching an attack in the knowledge that such attack will cause incidental loss of life or injury to civilians or damage to civilian objects or widespread, long-term and severe damage to the natural environment which would be clearly excessive in relation to the concrete and direct overall military advantage anticipated; :F. Attacking or bombarding, by whatever means, towns, villages, dwellings or buildings which are undefended and which are not military objectives; :G. Killing or wounding a combatant who, having laid down his arms or having no longer means of defence, has surrendered at discretion; :H. Making improper use of a flag of truce resulting in death or serious personal injury; :I. The transfer, directly or indirectly, by the Occupying Power of parts of its own civilian population into the territory it occupies, or the deportation or transfer of all or parts of the population of the occupied territory within or outside this territory; :J. Intentionally directing attacks against buildings dedicated to religion, education, art, science or charitable purposes, historic monuments, hospitals and places where the sick and wounded are collected, provided they are not military objectives; :K. Subjecting persons who are in the power of an adverse party to physical mutilation or to medical or scientific experiments of any kind which are neither justified by the medical, dental or hospital treatment of the person concerned nor carried out in his or her interest, and which cause death to or seriously endanger the health of such person or persons; :L. Declaring that no quarter will be given; :M. Declaring abolished, suspended or inadmissible in a court of law the rights and actions of the nationals of the hostile party; :N. Compelling the nationals of the hostile party to take part in the operations of war directed against their own country, even if they were in the belligerent's service before the commencement of the war; :O. Pillaging a town or place, even when taken by assault; :P. Employing poison or poisoned weapons; :Q. Employing asphyxiating, poisonous or other gases, and all analogous liquids, materials or devices; :R. Employing weapons, projectiles and material and methods of warfare which are of a nature to cause superfluous injury or unnecessary suffering :S. Utilizing the presence of a civilian or other protected person to render certain points, areas or military forces immune from military operations; :T. Intentionally using starvation of civilians as a method of warfare by depriving them of objects indispensable to their survival, including wilfully impeding relief supplies :U. Conscripting or enlisting children under the age of fifteen years into the national armed forces or using them to participate actively in hostilities.